I Will be There With You
by DPfruitloop
Summary: It is the Summer of Senior year's end, and Danny has somthing important to ask Sam... but will a certain Fruit-loop ruin everything? Oneshot.


Danny smiled as he hugged Sam closer to him as waves crashed ageist the rocky seashore of the Atlantic Ocean. It was the summer of Senior year's end, and although they would be going to the same collage, the couple wouldn't get to see each other near as much, so Danny had suggested that the two of them go on a weeklong camping trip to the other side of the country, and camp next to the beautiful ocean.

Sam didn't know it yet, but Danny had more than one reason for organizing this camping trip for him and her. It wasn't just that he wanted to spend time with, in his eyes, the most beautiful girl in the world, no; his reason for organizing the trip was something far larger. If everything went to his plan, if she said yes, than he would be the happiest man alive. If she said no though… he didn't even want to think of how horrible he would feel.

You see, Danny organized this trip for one main reason, he was going to propose to Sam, and he could only pray that she would say yes. He didn't realize it, but his hands had begun to shake from his nervousness… god he hoped she said yes.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam?" Danny said, trying to keep his cool.

" You alright?"

"Y-yeah sure! Fine! Never better!" Danny said quickly.

Sam gave him a what-do-you-think-I-am-an-idiot look. "Then why are you shaking like a Chihuahua?"

"I am not!" Danny said laughing nervously.

"You are too! Now what are you hiding!"

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

"Danny you are the worst liar in the world! Now tell me what's up!" Sam exclaimed.

"Fine...but you are going to have to close your eyes." Danny said grinning mischievously.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Am I going to like this 'surprise'?"

"I hope so."

"Fine…" Sam said rolling her eyes, but closed them anyways.

"Now no peeking." Danny said smiling.

"I'd never dream of it." Sam said, now grinning. Danny smiled back and grabbed her by the hand and transformed into his ghost half, noticing how she shivered slightly as the rings passed over him. He then took off into the air and began to fly to a nearby island.

"Danny, where are we going!" Sam laughed.

"I'd tell you, but that would defeat the purpose of the surprise."

"Aw common! Please?" Sam whined.

"Sorry Sam, you are gonna have to wait. Now don't peek!"

Sam sighed but complied. She didn't like not knowing what was going on. It drove her absolutely crazy, she could only hope that Danny's 'surprise' wasn't anything like Jack's 'surprises'… oh god it better not be…

Suddenly Sam felt herself land, she was really nervous. What was Danny planning? Suddenly she heard Danny's voice behind her.

"Okay Sam, you can look now."

Sam gasped at the sight before her. There was a glowing green ice sculpture of her and Danny holding hands. It stood about 8 feet tall and it illuminated the area around them. They were on a beautiful part of the beach, where the setting Sun could be easily seen sinking beyond the waves.

"Oh Danny…" She whispered, "It's so beautiful…"

"Sam?"

Sam turned around to where she had heard Danny's voice, and was dumbstruck when she saw her boyfriend (in his human form) on one knee, holding out a ring with a black gem in the center.

"Will you marry me?" Danny asked with a nervous, but goofy grin on his face.

Sam was too overcome with emotion to even get a word out, and simply nodded her head repetitively with tears of joy running down her face.

"You will?" Danny said, his smile growing impossibly wider.

"Y-yes!" Sam cried smiling just as wide as Danny.

Danny smiled back and laughing nervously slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Well, well, well…" A voice called from behind them. They turned around and glared as they saw the voice's culprit… Vlad.

"What do we have here?" Vlad said slyly. "Two lovebirds eh? Well, I'm sure you will understand; I am not one for what you call 'happy endings'…" Vlad suddenly shot an ecto blast at Sam, who was flung back into a nearby tree. She shook her head and glared at him, not wanting him to notice how much pain she was in.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Danny yelled in anguish. He transformed into his ghost half and ran towards Vlad, punching him square in the face. But Danny didn't stop there, he flew after Vlad, fighting with more willpower and force than he had ever before.

Vlad was flabbergasted, Daniel had never bested him… yet he couldn't get a single punch in; as he had to devote his time to blocking Daniel's random ecto-blasts, punches, and kicks.

"YOU NEVER- EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME VLAD? NEVER AGAIN!" Danny cried as he punched Vlad in the gut. Vlad hurled over and tried to catch his breath, but Danny simply sung a kick to the side of his head, and Vlad was thrown to the ground, where he passed out.

Danny quickly took out the Fenton thermos and sucked Vlad into it before he could revert back to his human form. He then took the thermos and threw it into the unforgiving waves of the Atlantic Ocean.

"HAVE FUN SITTING IN THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN FRUIT-LOOP!" Danny yelled.

Sam watched him do this with her mouth open wide. Danny had never fought like that before. Never had he had such willpower.

"Danny?" Sam said.

Danny turned around to look at her and his hardened gaze instantly softening as he ran to her. "Sam? Sam? Are you okay?" he cried as he checked her for any injury. Sam swatted his hand away and smiled at him.

"I'm _fine_ Danny… are you okay?"

"Never better." Danny said smiling when he was certain she was okay.

"You just totally beat the crap out of Vlad… and threw him in the Ocean!" Sam laughed.

"I guess I did."

"Why?"

"'Cus he's been annoying the crap out of me for the past 4 years?"

"No not that, why did you fight like that, all he did was throw me into a tree."

"I WON'T let anybody hurt you Sam."

"Danny it really wasn't that big of a deal!" Sam laughed.

"Sam, I will NEVER let you anybody hurt you. I will stand by you forever, I will be there for you. Sam I would do ANYTHING for you… even if it sends me to Heaven. I love you."

Sam stood open mouthed at his words, then smiled broadly.

"I love you too Danny… But you better not be planning on going to Heaven anytime soon. I love you WAY too much for you to leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Sam… now common let's get back to camp." Danny said as he picked Sam up bridal style and took off into the sky. Sam squealed at the sudden movement and clutched Danny close, burring her head into his chest.

"Don't worry Sam… I will never let you fall." Danny said smiling as the two speed of towards their camp… knowing that they would do anything for each other. That the two would soon be husband and wife… and they had their whole lives ahead of them.

Also; there was one less fruit-loop they had to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>I based this fan-fiction on the song "Your Guardian Angel" By the Red Jump Apparatus. <strong>


End file.
